


【糖桃】How many sugars do you take?

by amospice



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bottom Chris, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amospice/pseuds/amospice





	【糖桃】How many sugars do you take?

　　（上）

　　起床，打开冰箱，有鸡蛋、面包、培根、牛奶、蓝莓干、放在外面会融化的软糖、外壳已经软掉的炸鸡，还有昨天没解决完毕的水果。Downey随手捡起那盒鸡块，看了看那一塌糊涂的表面，把它丢进垃圾桶，拿出牛奶，然后晃悠到料理台，按下了咖啡机的按钮。  
　　  
　　当嗡嗡声停止，Downey端起咖啡杯，一回头，正看到Evans睡眼惺忪的靠在门框上看着他。  
　　  
　　Evans早上刚刚起床的样子总是格外可爱：一头短发乱糟糟的，脸上泛着潮红，眼睛像打盹的猫咪一样眯着。他微微抬着下巴，清晨的阳光穿过他深褐色的胡子，看起来毛茸茸金闪闪的。  
　　  
　　他的嘴巴以一种奇妙的方式张开，露出一排漂亮的牙齿。  
　　  
　　“我的小女孩起床了？”Downey笑着拿过杯子，倒上一杯牛奶。  
　　  
　　对于这个称呼Evans早就懒得去纠正了。他捂着嘴巴打了个哈欠，然后抬起胳膊比划了一下，“你这是怎么穿衣服的？”  
　　  
　　Downey确实把衣服穿得乱七八糟——他没穿裤子，T恤松松垮垮的挂在身上。  
　　  
　　但是Evans绝对没有那个资格说他。  
　　  
　　“总比你整齐多了。”  
　　  
　　Evans根本就没穿衣服。他一向喜欢裸睡，此时手里还抱着那个钢铁侠的玩偶，挡住了他身体的大半部分，露出圆润的肩膀和线条流畅的修长小腿。  
　　  
　　“可是只穿上衣就显得很色情。”Evans趿着拖鞋走到Downey身边，接过那杯牛奶，看着自己年长的爱人小胡子上沾到的一点奶泡，笑嘻嘻的凑上去亲了一口，于是那一点白色的泡沫就沾到了他粉红色的嘴唇上——这充满了他自己没能立刻意识到的性暗示的意味。  
　　  
　　“我真不知道你有什么资格说别人色情。”Downey搂住了Evans的腰，然而那个钢铁侠玩偶阻止了两个人更近距离的接触。  
　　  
　　“你就不能把这个玩意放下吗？”Downey简直有扶额的冲动。  
　　  
　　Evans不甘示弱的瞪着他，“你不能这样对待Tony！怎么能叫他‘这个玩意’呢？”  
　　  
　　“你胡说八道什么。我才是Tony。”Downey不满的拉住了玩偶的头。而Evans却把玩偶抱得更紧。拉拉扯扯了半晌，两个人忍不住笑成一团。  
　　  
　　“别闹了，我今天有正经工作。”Evans毫不留情的松开了他的Tony，然后扭头走出了厨房，Downey看着他一扭一扭的屁股，一不小心咬到了自己的舌头。  
　　  
　　但是工作这个词吸引了他这位敬业先锋，“什么正经工作？”  
　　  
　　“我要去上一个赛车节目！”Evans已经回到了卧室，扯着嗓子大声作出了回答。  
　　  
　　“哦哦，那个节目。你要开哪一辆车去？”  
　　  
　　Evans再次探头出现在餐厅里的时候已经穿好了衣服，眼睛发着光，粉扑扑的脸蛋上写满了炫耀，“去年你送我的那一辆。”  
　　  
　　然后他把墨镜插到耳朵上面，伸出两根手指挥了挥，用口型说了句bye。Downey忍不住抬起了眉毛，在心里默默的叫了一声哇哦。  
　　  
　　这也太可爱了吧。

　　  
　　  
　　事情的起因还要从一年前说起。

　　  
　　  
　　“什么叫我最喜欢的Chris？”  
　　  
　　Evans抱着手机，嘟嘟囔囔的自言自语着。Scarlett有些好奇的凑了过来，“你嘀咕些什么呢？”  
　　  
　　“你瞧，”Evans侧过手机屏，把Downey的回复展示给对方看。  
　　  
　　“Robert Downey Jr回复：to Chris Evans，非常感谢你的祝福，你是我最喜欢的Chris！”  
　　  
　　Scarlett哈哈大笑起来，拍了拍Evans的肩膀，“就是这几个Chris里面最喜欢你的意思啊！不难理解吧？”  
　　  
　　Evans又刷新了一下界面，这次当那个意味着缓冲的小圆圈停止转动以后，他的脸一下子就黑了。Scarlett还没笑完就敏锐的注意到了Evans的表情变化。  
　　  
　　“又怎么了？”  
　　  
　　Evans没有说话，Scarlett伸过头去，然后看到：“Robert Downey Jr 回复：to Chris Hemsworth，谢谢你的祝福，最喜欢的Chris。”  
　　  
　　Scarlett这次笑得几乎喘不过来气。  
　　  
　　“怎么回事，那么在意他的回复？你这样子就像个暗恋中的小女生。”  
　　  
　　Evans默默的翻了个白眼，他思考了片刻要怎么回答这个问题。  
　　  
　　而Scarlett接着说道，“我看你现在需要谈恋爱，这样就不会把时间浪费在刷推特的回复上。”  
　　  
　　这时他们听到导演叫喊着Evans的名字，这意味着轮到了他的戏份。Evans顺了顺自己的头发，整理了一下身上的nomad制服，丢下一句话，然后轻飘飘的走了，留下愣在原地的Scarlett。  
　　  
　　“你怎么知道我还是单身？”

　　  
　　  
　　“你知道那都不是真的吧？”  
　　  
　　晚上Downey的嘴唇凑到他耳边的时候问道。  
　　  
　　Evans有些痒，因此抖了抖肩膀，Downey却没有轻易放过他，对着他的耳朵吹了口气。  
　　  
　　“我很累了，拍了一天戏。我现在想睡觉。”  
　　  
　　Evans翻了个身，用后背对着对方。  
　　  
　　Downey叹了口气。他并不是没有预见到这样的情况。他们都是演员，白天想要在大家面前掩饰自己的情绪实在是太容易了。但是Downey总是能比其他人更轻松的发现Evans的不同——其实这非常简单，因为中午的时候Evans拒绝了跟他一起去吃饭，而是自己戴着墨镜跑到工作人员的自助点去拿便当。晚上Downey问他要不要一起出去逛逛，Evans也拒绝了。  
　　  
　　虽然说逛街什么的确实是个下策。Evans害怕人太多的地方，何况他们都是公众人物，总要避开一部分狂热的粉丝。  
　　  
　　而当晚上回到家，终于有了两个人独处的机会，面对他的Evans就是这幅样子。  
　　  
　　Downey很明白这是为什么，他拉着Evans的肩膀把他的头扳过来，看着他眉心那条因为紧皱着而形成的竖纹。他闹别扭的小情人闭着眼睛，长长的睫毛像一把小刷子，眼珠在眼皮下面轻轻颤动，奶白色的肌肤在灯光下镀上一层浅金色。  
　　  
　　Evans的长相过于端正和标准。刮掉胡子的时候他是个过分好看的美国青年，但是现在留着胡子却显得有些不符合身份的稳重。Downey静静的看着他，然后怀疑自己并没有面对着一个认识了十多年的人，而是梦里的一个初生的神。  
　　  
　　Evans却突然睁开了眼睛，这阻止了他继续胡思乱想。  
　　  
　　“你在看什么呢？”  
　　  
　　Evans绷不住的突然笑了出来。他一笑，就很明显的又变回了一个普通的、有着喜怒哀乐的情绪的人。Downey没说一句话，只是一直望着Evans的眼睛，直到Evans忍不住转过身来整个面对着他。  
　　  
　　“我当然明白那些社交网络上的东西没什么可在意的，但是你发的那两条也太奇怪了。是为了展示你的公平，还是幽默感？”Evans支起上半身，托着自己的腮帮，注视着Downey的眼睛。这个动作把他脸上的肉都挤到了颧骨上，显得有些滑稽的可爱。  
　　  
　　“那些东西？最多是为了表演一个公众需要看到的人格。还能是为了什么？你不觉得你思考的这个问题有点不靠谱吗？我这个人——我本人在你身边啊。”  
　　  
　　Downey那双大眼睛具备有些富余的魅力。这对Evans来说有那么点危险，他太容易被影响，Evans有时候会想起拍摄内战的那一年，和Downey对戏时候，他眼神里那充沛的感情会让他忍不住想要流泪。而现在，这眼神开始逐渐变得有些深邃，带着撩拨的意味。  
　　  
　　Evans也知道自己这个别扭闹得莫名其妙。难道他们不就是这样的关系吗？还想要怎样呢？他这样想着，抱住了Downey的脖子，然后轻轻的亲吻他。起初是带着试探和讨好的，而Downey很快抢回了主动权，用力的亲吻他的男孩。  
　　  
　　他们年纪都不算小了，但是在Downey心里，Evans永远都是他的男孩。  
　　  
　　这不止是因为对方这么多年都没有什么变化的年轻的脸，也是因为他们那有点荒诞的开始。  
　　  
　　当年Evans还是个到处奔波着、紧张兮兮的试镜的孩子，而Downey在片场发现了他。如果说初次见面就爱上一个人，这可能有些奇怪，但是当遇到他的时候就会明白，爱就是那样简单的事情——虽然当时的Downey并没有意识到这一点。  
　　  
　　年轻的Evans是那样明亮和青涩，但是Downey看出了他的焦虑和脆弱。这让他产生了想要保护他的情绪，也正是这样的情绪掩盖了另外一些更隐秘的情感。  
　　  
　　Downey不知道要怎样和一个青少年建立相对于普通朋友更亲密的关系。不过他总是敢于尝试。巧的是Evans是他的粉丝，于是他的搭讪倒格外容易。  
　　  
　　而另一边，这对Evans来说甚至不能称为是一次搭讪。对方是他早就知道的前辈，留着小胡子的男人比他透过屏幕见到的样子要温柔和善得多，却也英俊得多，他的神态和肢体语言能够轻松演绎这个世界上存在的任何一种情绪。Evans用尽了自己全部的力气才保证自己没有激动或是紧张的说不出话来。  
　　  
　　这段交流却产生了一点误会，然后走向一种奇怪的发展——Downey成为了Evans的sugar daddy。  
　　  
　　但是当初的他们没有预见到他们的事业会像现在这样成功。这带来了惊人的粉丝群体和影响力，使得他们的行为都变得瞻前顾后。  
　　  
　　更没有预见到的是他们的关系会进展到这种程度：如此日久岁深的陪伴。  
　　  
　　维持了这样的关系这么多年，Evans开始害怕了。Downey模模糊糊的感觉到了这一点。也许他该做些什么，让他的男孩对这一切放下心。  
　　  
　　不过现在还有更重要的事情。  
　　  
　　情绪化的争执之后总是会经受更为激烈的性爱，也许是紧张对峙的时候分泌了过多的肾上腺素，然后全部发泄在了对方身上。  
　　  
　　各种意义上来说这都很出格，他们疯狂的接吻，纠缠着彼此的舌头，在对方身上磨蹭自己硬的发疼的下身，但是却迟迟不进入正题，就好像在比赛谁更能让对方控制不住自己。Downey觉得眼前一片天昏地暗，像一杯意式浓缩咖啡一样酸涩，但Evans是又白又滑、又甜又咸的芝士奶盖——这两个意象仿佛他通常认知下的世界和他情感里的世界，在他的脑子里一圈一圈的旋转，最后融为一体。  
　　  
　　Downey觉得那简直就是在搅动自己的脑浆。这感觉一点都不好，而当Evans用力的掐了一把Downey的肩颈处，Downey才回过神来。他抬起头，然后发现不知什么时候他把Evans压在了下面。  
　　  
　　Evans的眼神总是令Downey觉得有种隐晦的色情，但是此刻在床上，他的神态却是那么直白的纯真，明晃晃的倾诉着自己有多么期待着他的爱抚。在微弱的灯光下闪动着的瞳孔令Downey想起铃兰——他的男孩色彩并不浓烈，然而就算他想把自己藏起来，也总会吸引大家的注意。而Evans自己不知道的是，没有人不会爱他——他是那么漂亮的静静盛开着。  
　　  
　　但是只有在Downey面前，他才会流露出来那一点脆弱。那一点渴望被爱和激烈的爱着对方的时候产生的脆弱。  
　　  
　　Downey抬起他的腿，然后温柔的进入了他。  
　　  
　　Evans张开嘴，努力的呼吸着他们身上彼此交融的气味。有汗水的味道，有洗衣液和柔顺剂、Downey的须后水和Evans的清新剂的味道，还有让他感觉自己的性激素分泌的越来越多的做爱的味道。Evans甚至还觉得自己闻到了有只有他们彼此才能感受到的费洛蒙。  
　　  
　　这个房间就像是他们的整个世界。  
　　  
　　而这整个世界里，此时此刻，只有这两个生命的存在。  
　　  
　　对了。就是这样的。Evans头晕脑胀的的想着。

　　  
　　  
　　Evans的生日这一天他醒的格外早，天气很热，而他们俩昨晚折腾过之后入睡得太快，又不小心把空调开了一整晚。Evans摸了摸冰凉的胳膊，然后伸手去够空调的遥控器，但是指尖才碰到那个方块，他的挣扎就引发了某人的不满，抱着他的腰把他拖回到一个怀抱里。  
　　  
　　Evans有些无奈的向后踢了对方一脚，Downey这才睁开了眼睛。虽然是被吵醒的，但是Downey没有任何的不耐烦，在晨光映照下，深棕色的眼睛里仿佛飘舞着无数的光点。他的下睫毛格外的长，此时闪动着的样子充满了温柔，“嘿，甜心。生日快乐？”  
　　  
　　Evans的表情却有些僵住了，因为Downey的那个东西昨晚做过之后就留在他的身体里面，Evans这才开始意识到不舒服，而早上这个特殊时间点，Downey又硬了，Evans酸痛的后穴因此又被撑满。他有些无奈的用手肘怼了Downey一下，然而Downey满不在乎的抱紧了他，咬住了他的脖子，开始挺动自己的腰胯。  
　　  
　　几下之后Evans就忍不住发出了呻吟声。他嘟嘟囔囔地催着对方快点解决，然后配合着Downey的动作夹紧了自己的双腿。  
　　  
　　Downey倒也没有做得太过分，他今天有其他要忙的事情，不能到片场去了，Evans还是照常去拍戏。  
　　  
　　结束之后Evans和Downey一起来到卫生间。Evans仔细的给对方修理胡子，Downey静静的看着他在自己的下巴上忙活着，然后在结束之后抬起脸，露出一个甜甜的笑容。  
　　  
　　“看我干什么？你看我刮得怎么样？”Evans托着他的下巴，把他的脸扭向镜子。  
　　  
　　Downey瞟了一眼镜子，然后就把脸转了回去，“我看我自己看腻了，看你才看不够。”  
　　  
　　Evans怔了一下，感觉自己的耳朵开始发热。  
　　  
　　至于庆祝生日要不要发推特，Evans从上次之后已经不太在意有没有“给大家看的祝福”这个问题了。  
　　  
　　但是实际上发生的事情远远超乎他的意料之外。  
　　  
　　正当Evans在休息时间随手刷着自己的社交账户，看一些粉丝们的祝福和留言的时候，Hemsworth拍了拍他的肩膀，“你看那是什么？”  
　　  
　　Evans抬头看了过去。  
　　  
　　是一辆货车，轮胎下带起一阵飞扬的尘土。  
　　  
　　“有新的道具要送来了吗？”Evans有些疑惑，看向了导演。导演也有些疑惑的看着货车的方向，显然他也不清楚运来的会是什么东西。  
　　  
　　当这辆大型货车停在了他们面前，Evans似乎感应到了什么，心脏怦怦的跳动起来。  
　　  
　　然后他看到副驾驶的门打开，Downey出现在门口，他沿着阶梯走下来，走的很慢，然后向着他们挥挥手。  
　　  
　　“嘿，辛苦了，“Downey的身形一如既往的挺拔，穿着价值不菲的西装。小胡子的男人在进入片场以后似乎就变成了钢铁侠，那辆货车虽然很干净，但是和他现在的强大气场仍然显得有些格格不入。他举起手，比了个V字，“半天没见了，你们想不想我？”  
　　  
　　“当然想，特别是Evans，”Scarlett晃了晃头，银白色的头发跟着她的动作甩了甩，“他今天一整天都有点心不在焉的，只有轮到他拍摄的时候才能恢复正常。”  
　　  
　　Evans有些嗔怒的瞪了这个女人一眼。他俩认识太多年了，对彼此都非常了解——因此Scarlett总是对他的情绪变化格外敏锐。大多数时候这令他感到贴心，而现在他有点手足无措。  
　　  
　　Downey英俊的脸上露出了一个可以说是宠溺的笑容。他走过来，非常快速的在Evans脸上亲了一口。  
　　  
　　“你带了什么东西来？”Evans笑着抱了抱Downey，这是他俩经常做出的亲密动作，而同事们都早就已经习以为常。  
　　  
　　“哦对，Dorito。我看见你就把那个小礼物给忘了。”Downey笑着摊开手，耸耸肩膀，“来，你跟我过来。看看喜不喜欢。”  
　　  
　　好奇的Scarlett和Hemsworth都跟了过去。货车的后车厢被打开，然后几个工作人员放下踏板，把那个小礼物运下来。  
　　  
　　大家都愣住了，Evans更是瞪大了眼睛——一辆漂亮的雪佛兰科迈罗，古董车型，车身有着优雅柔和的复古绿色。  
　　  
　　“1967年的古董型号，”Downey走上前，站在车子的侧面，摊开手，像个车模一样介绍起来，“我特意给你设计定制的。”  
　　  
　　Evans还愣在原地，Scarlett倒是第一个笑呵呵的拉着他凑了上去。Evans立刻就看到了方向盘上那个属于美国队长的盾牌标志，还有“Steve Rogers特别定制版，送给Chris Evans”这句话。  
　　  
　　Evans说不清自己此刻的感受。  
　　  
　　虽然说这样一辆车不管对Downey还是Evans来说都算不上什么，但是事实是没有人会轻易送别人一份这个价位的、而且还是亲手设计的礼物——当然爱人除外。  
　　  
　　但是，至少，在别人看来，他们还不是爱人。  
　　  
　　Evans觉得自己的嘴角都在抽搐。面对朋友还有同事们、工作人员们羡慕和惊讶的眼神，他不断的在心里默念这样一句话：直男友谊直男友谊直男友谊......  
　　  
　　然而。  
　　  
　　直男个鬼啊！  
　　  
　　Evans几乎可以感觉到Scarlett那饶有兴味的目光正在烧灼他的后脑勺。  
　　  
　　Evans恰到好处的表演了自己的激动和喜悦，然而到了晚上收工以后，他却跟Downey说了再见，接着自己一个人开着那辆车走了。这对那些可能不知情的朋友们来说是正常情况，对Downey来说可不是。  
　　  
　　而到了晚上，Downey一针见血的指出了他的脾气是怎么来的。  
　　  
　　“你在害怕。”

　　Evans眨了眨眼睛，目光越过Downey，看着他身后的那个墙角。他没有否认。他当然知道自己在害怕什么。

 

　　（中）

　　Evans的生日这一天他醒的格外早，天气很热，而他们俩昨晚折腾过之后入睡得太快，又不小心把空调开了一整晚。Evans摸了摸冰凉的胳膊，然后伸手去够空调的遥控器，但是指尖才碰到那个方块，他的挣扎就引发了某人的不满，抱着他的腰把他拖回到一个怀抱里。  
　　  
　　Evans有些无奈的向后踢了对方一脚，Downey这才睁开了眼睛。虽然是被吵醒的，但是Downey没有任何的不耐烦，在晨光映照下，深棕色的眼睛里仿佛飘舞着无数的光点。他的下睫毛格外的长，此时闪动着的样子充满了温柔，“嘿，甜心。生日快乐？”  
　　  
　　Evans的表情却有些僵住了，因为Downey的那个东西昨晚做过之后就留在他的身体里面，Evans这才开始意识到不舒服，而早上这个特殊时间点，Downey又硬了，Evans酸痛的后穴因此又被撑满。他有些无奈的用手肘怼了Downey一下，然而Downey满不在乎的抱紧了他，咬住了他的脖子，开始挺动自己的腰胯。  
　　  
　　几下之后Evans就忍不住发出了呻吟声。他嘟嘟囔囔地催着对方快点解决，然后配合着Downey的动作夹紧了自己的双腿。  
　　  
　　Downey倒也没有做得太过分，他今天有其他要忙的事情，不能到片场去了，Evans还是照常去拍戏。  
　　  
　　结束之后Evans和Downey一起来到卫生间。Evans仔细的给对方修理胡子，Downey静静的看着他在自己的下巴上忙活着，然后在结束之后抬起脸，露出一个甜甜的笑容。  
　　  
　　“看我干什么？你看我刮得怎么样？”Evans托着他的下巴，把他的脸扭向镜子。  
　　  
　　Downey瞟了一眼镜子，然后就把脸转了回去，“我看我自己看腻了，看你才看不够。”  
　　  
　　Evans怔了一下，感觉自己的耳朵开始发热。  
　　  
　　至于庆祝生日要不要发推特，Evans从上次之后已经不太在意有没有“给大家看的祝福”这个问题了。  
　　  
　　但是实际上发生的事情远远超乎他的意料之外。  
　　  
　　正当Evans在休息时间随手刷着自己的社交账户，看一些粉丝们的祝福和留言的时候，Hemsworth拍了拍他的肩膀，“你看那是什么？”  
　　  
　　Evans抬头看了过去。  
　　  
　　是一辆货车，轮胎下带起一阵飞扬的尘土。  
　　  
　　“有新的道具要送来了吗？”Evans有些疑惑，看向了导演。导演也有些疑惑的看着货车的方向，显然他也不清楚运来的会是什么东西。  
　　  
　　当这辆大型货车停在了他们面前，Evans似乎感应到了什么，心脏怦怦的跳动起来。  
　　  
　　然后他看到副驾驶的门打开，Downey出现在门口，他沿着阶梯走下来，走的很慢，然后向着他们挥挥手。  
　　  
　　“嘿，辛苦了，“Downey的身形一如既往的挺拔，穿着价值不菲的西装。小胡子的男人在进入片场以后似乎就变成了钢铁侠，那辆货车虽然很干净，但是和他现在的强大气场仍然显得有些格格不入。他举起手，比了个V字，“半天没见了，你们想不想我？”  
　　  
　　“当然想，特别是Evans，”Scarlett晃了晃头，银白色的头发跟着她的动作甩了甩，“他今天一整天都有点心不在焉的，只有轮到他拍摄的时候才能恢复正常。”  
　　  
　　Evans有些嗔怒的瞪了这个女人一眼。他俩认识太多年了，对彼此都非常了解——因此Scarlett总是对他的情绪变化格外敏锐。大多数时候这令他感到贴心，而现在他有点手足无措。  
　　  
　　Downey英俊的脸上露出了一个可以说是宠溺的笑容。他走过来，非常快速的在Evans脸上亲了一口。  
　　  
　　“你带了什么东西来？”Evans笑着抱了抱Downey，这是他俩经常做出的亲密动作，而同事们都早就已经习以为常。  
　　  
　　“哦对，Dorito。我看见你就把那个小礼物给忘了。”Downey笑着摊开手，耸耸肩膀，“来，你跟我过来。看看喜不喜欢。”  
　　  
　　好奇的Scarlett和Hemsworth都跟了过去。货车的后车厢被打开，然后几个工作人员放下踏板，把那个小礼物运下来。  
　　  
　　大家都愣住了，Evans更是瞪大了眼睛——一辆漂亮的雪佛兰科迈罗，古董车型，车身有着优雅柔和的复古绿色。  
　　  
　　“1967年的古董型号，”Downey走上前，站在车子的侧面，摊开手，像个车模一样介绍起来，“我特意给你设计定制的。”  
　　  
　　Evans还愣在原地，Scarlett倒是第一个笑呵呵的拉着他凑了上去。Evans立刻就看到了方向盘上那个属于美国队长的盾牌标志，还有“Steve Rogers特别定制版，送给Chris Evans”这句话。  
　　  
　　Evans说不清自己此刻的感受。  
　　  
　　虽然说这样一辆车不管对Downey还是Evans来说都算不上什么，但是事实是没有人会轻易送别人一份这个价位的、而且还是亲手设计的礼物——当然爱人除外。  
　　  
　　但是，至少，在别人看来，他们还不是爱人。  
　　  
　　Evans觉得自己的嘴角都在抽搐。面对朋友还有同事们、工作人员们羡慕和惊讶的眼神，他不断的在心里默念这样一句话：直男友谊直男友谊直男友谊......  
　　  
　　然而。  
　　  
　　直男个鬼啊！  
　　  
　　Evans几乎可以感觉到Scarlett那饶有兴味的目光正在烧灼他的后脑勺。  
　　  
　　Evans恰到好处的表演了自己的激动和喜悦，然而到了晚上收工以后，他却跟Downey说了再见，接着自己一个人开着那辆车走了。这对那些可能不知情的朋友们来说是正常情况，对Downey来说可不是。  
　　  
　　而到了晚上，Downey一针见血的指出了他的脾气是怎么来的。  
　　  
　　“你在害怕。”

　　Evans眨了眨眼睛，目光越过Downey，看着他身后的那个墙角。他没有否认。他当然知道自己在害怕什么。

　　Evans总是过分的在意自己的隐私。在某些方面他和他所塑造出来的美国队长很相似：他关心政治，充满责任感、内心柔软，时时刻刻坚守着自己的原则。而另外一些方面，不一样的是，Evans更爱笑，同时却又受到焦虑症的困扰。这两点同时体现在现下的情况：他在担忧他们的关系。  
　　  
　　因为这样的礼物会让他开始思考他们之间的关系深度。Evans当然不会负担不起一辆科迈罗，Downey就更不会了。但是作为一个礼物来说，这辆车过于昂贵——不管是价格上，还是所体现出来的沉甸甸的心意上——这是事实。  
　　  
　　“就算是你害怕的事情，你也要学会去面对。”Downey叹了口气，摸了摸Evans柔软的头发，“选择出演队长的时候是这样，现在也是。你该不会觉得我考虑的问题不如你多吧？”  
　　  
　　在大家看得到的地方，他总是会下意识的表演那个穿昂贵西装、举止风骚的钢铁侠。事实上，Downey没有他演绎的钢铁侠那样风流、冲动，但是拥有一样的恰到好处的自信和骄傲，还有内心深处的、他身边最亲密的人才能体会到的温柔。  
　　  
　　“什么都不要说，什么都不要想。你回答我的问题。我做你的daddy有多久了？”Downey直视着Evans的眼睛。Evans的睫毛闪动着，轻声回答，“很多年了。”  
　　  
　　这是一个有些模糊的描述。而事实上他们俩都不会忘记他们在一起的时间。  
　　  
　　“就像你刚刚回避了这个，我们俩也是一样不敢面对那个问题，明明相信自己，却不相信对方——当你能独立自主的那一天，我们要不要结束这一切？”  
　　  
　　Evans的眼圈开始红起来了。就像一只兔子，Downey甚至觉得能看见他那对毛茸茸的耳朵耷拉下来的样子。  
　　  
　　“但是我们不会分开的。”Downey的声音很坚定。  
　　  
　　“你觉得我们是靠什么维持的这么多年的关系？你早就是个既不缺钱，也不缺资源的人了。”  
　　  
　　“我知道。”Evans眨了眨眼睛。他差点要哭了，但是他没让眼泪流下来，“我当然知道。我当然知道你是这样想的。但是以后的事情......我没办法确定。我不知道以后会变成什么样子——”  
　　  
　　“想什么以后？你想想现在的我们。我从来没有把这个事实说出口。但是我爱你。你知道的吧？”Downey扶着他的肩膀。Evans比他要高，因此他悄悄的踮起了脚——这有点累，但是现在他必须维持住场面。  
　　  
　　“我知道。”Evans喃喃地说着。他的眼神在他们的房间里面扫视了一圈，然后他看了看自己的手指关节，最后把目光固定在面前留着小胡子的男人的脸上，Downey微微皱着的眉头产生了一点压迫感。而Evans看来这很性感。他们第一次遇见的时候Downey就是这样的神情。从那一眼开始，之后的这些年里，Evans就再也挪不开自己的目光了。  
　　  
　　“我知道，我知道，我知道——你也知道。我也爱你。特别特别——非常。”  
　　  
　　Evans的声音越来越大，但是却有些语无伦次，Downey安抚性的轻轻的亲了亲他的嘴角，制止了他继续往下说，“所以现在明白了？心情好一点了吗？好了我带你去仔细看看你的车。”  
　　  
　　Evans抚摸着科迈罗精细的内饰，有些脸红的想到了Downey那辆为他自己定制的钢铁侠配色的福特野马。这是他们两个的情侣车。Evans有些窃喜的想着。接着他却叹了口气，“我得承认今天是我的错。我该向你道歉。”  
　　  
　　“那你能不能满足我一个要求。”Downey靠在车门上，看着Evans。  
　　  
　　“什么？”  
　　  
　　“我想在这辆车里干你。”  
　　  
　　Evans翻了个白眼，“想得美。我现在还是很生气，看到你就烦。”  
　　  
　　“为什么到现在还生气？”Downey摊开了手，示意对方到自己这边来。  
　　  
　　“因为你今天喷的黄瓜味的香水。”Evans眨眨眼睛，夸张的吸了吸鼻子，但还是听话的抱住了他，“啧，一股便宜的味道。”  
　　  
　　“嘿，你这太无理取闹了吧？哎，那么，至少，你是不是该亲我一下？”  
　　  
　　“刚才不是亲过了吗？”  
　　  
　　“可是刚才是我亲的你。”Downey的语气有些委屈。  
　　  
　　但是Evans仍然没有亲吻他，只是把脸紧紧的埋在他的肩头。Downey觉得自己听见了他吸鼻子的声音，但是他不介意他的男孩吧鼻涕抹在自己的衣服上。他微微抬起头看着天空。云朵很厚重，但是月光仍然很明亮，笼罩在Evans的肩头上。  
　　  
　　“你真的不觉得这个香水的味道很清新吗？”Downey摸着Evans的头发，而Evans似乎笑的浑身发抖，“我觉得是牙科诊室。”  
　　  
　　Downey想，也许他会忘记这一天发生过什么新闻，但是永远不会忘记他的男孩抱着他，哭着说你喷的祖马龙闻起来很廉价。

　　（下）

　　这一天并不是什么节日，但是Evans甚至刮了胡子。Downey猜测是这个可爱的餐厅名字让他感到开心——Better Half，当然也是Downey精心挑选的。去的时候Evans开着这辆全世界唯一的、RDJ设计，属于Steve Rogers和Chris Evans的车。  
　　  
　　但是为了还能把它开回来，他们俩中要有一个人保持清醒。饭后，Evans还在那里兴致勃勃的拼酒，因此Downey就靠在吧台上看着他。Evans把衬衫袖子挽到了手肘上，露出一截白花花的小臂，他握着酒瓶往嘴里倒，仰头的时候喉结轻轻滚动。周围的人们都发出一阵叫好的声音。  
　　  
　　离开餐厅的时候，开车回家的重任就落在了Downey的肩头。他卖力的想要把Steve放在车后座，但是他的小男朋友就像拥有了章鱼的吸盘一样牢牢的把自己固定在他身上。Downey最后打消了这个念头，费了很大的力气把他放在了副驾驶，说服他暂时放开自己。  
　　  
　　当Evans终于松开手，Downey给Evans扣上了安全带，然后才坐上驾驶座，发动了车子。Evans老实的坐在座位上一动不动，歪着头，发出浅浅的鼾声。Downey此时也无暇顾及他，想着早点回家休息，专心致志的开着车。  
　　  
　　在一个红绿灯停下来的时候，Downey侧头看了一眼，然后却吓了一跳。Evans正瞪着眼睛看着他。  
　　  
　　这个眼神他太熟悉了。Downey一时间竟然有些恐慌起来。  
　　  
　　果然，下一刻Evans就把手伸向了他的裤链。他解开Downey腰带的动作异常迅速，接着就把手探到了里面。Downey脑子里面嗡的一声，直到身后响起不耐烦的喇叭声才回过神。他匆匆的开过了这个红绿灯，在下一个小路口拐了个弯，靠边停好车，然后关掉大灯。  
　　  
　　Downey没有这个心理准备，而Evans柔软的手指轻松的挑逗起了他的欲望，深红色的性器直挺挺的站立了起来，Evans的手开始上下撸动他的茎身。Downey猛吸了几口气，才能够进行下一步的动作。  
　　  
　　“你在做什么？”Downey掐着Evans的脸问道。  
　　  
　　而Evans醉醺醺的瞪了他一眼，小声的抱怨，“不是你说想要在这辆车里做的吗？”  
　　  
　　Downey不知道自己现在的心情是欣慰还是无奈。  
　　  
　　虽然这是个不合时宜的场所，但是他又抗拒不了Evans这明晃晃的诱惑。  
　　  
　　Evans盯着他的眼睛低下头，用自己温热的口腔包裹住了他的阴茎。他把龟头抵在自己的舌根，舌尖轻巧的划过柱身上的脉络。Downey看着Evans潮红的脸庞，当他凝固的奶油一样的侧脸上拱起一个圆鼓鼓的形状的时候，Downey为那过于柔软的触感深吸了一口气。  
　　  
　　他把Evans蓝色的格子衬衫从裤腰里拉出来，然后把手伸进了他的内裤里面，揉搓他的臀肉。Evans身体的每一个地方都生的很完美，圆润的臀丘就好像经过了上帝无数次的打磨才造出来的形状，而此刻这件艺术品就在Downey手心里，并且只属于他一个人。  
　　  
　　但是他还想要更多。  
　　  
　　Downey抓着Evans的头发让他抬起头，然后把他抱在怀里吻他。Evans嘴里有着Downey的涩味，神奇的是这反而让Downey感觉格外的兴奋。Evans细腻的手指仍然握着Downey的阴茎，有一下没一下的动着。Downey的手继续向下摸索，当触摸到Evans的穴口的时候，他的男孩在他怀里轻轻颤抖了一下，嘴唇里发出愉悦的呻吟声。  
　　  
　　他现在太敏感了。Downey试探着伸进去自己的一节指尖，柔软的肠壁就缠了上来，也许是酒精的原因，Evans的体内格外的烫，Downey感觉自己的手指要像黄油一样被他的肠壁融化掉。  
　　  
　　车里现在没什么别的道具，因此只能草草的扩张，但是就像他无比的熟悉Evans的身体，Evans也无比的熟悉Downey的——他跨坐在Downey身上，小腹上抵着对方完全勃起的阴茎，然后他迷迷糊糊的大脑立刻想起了过去，想起这根东西是怎么在第一次就操的他哭着求饶，怎么在之后的日子里每每把他干到神志不清，又是怎么慢慢的让他越来越熟悉这样的性爱、怎么把他开发的从后穴吞下Downey的阴茎的一瞬间开始，就感受到穿透他灵魂的快感。  
　　  
　　Evans想起那些午夜或是清晨，想起房车或是卧室里，想起那些高潮的时刻，想起冲到他大脑中枢的电流和眼前闪烁着的模糊不清的白光。  
　　  
　　这时那根他熟悉的手指猛的按在了他那一点上。Evans发出了一声带着哭腔的惊喘，分泌的肠液浸透了他后穴的褶皱。  
　　  
　　Evans后背抵着着方向盘，也许就靠在那个盾牌的标志上，抓着Downey的肩膀。而Downey扶着他的腰。Evans再一次把爱人那个熟悉的器官吞了进去。Evans的腿有些不舒服的蜷缩着，前后蹭动着自己的臀部，Downey揽着他的腰，把他的衬衫推到胸口上面，吸吮着他的乳头。而Evans突然开始思考——如果现在对面开过来一辆车，那么就会一眼看到他坐在Downey身上被操的样子了。他缩紧了肩膀抱住自己的恋人，喘息着夹紧了后穴。  
　　  
　　“在想什么？”Downey抬起眼睛看着他。  
　　  
　　“嗯......我在想，如果被人看见了......你会这样开着车带我走吗？”Evans眨着他的蓝眼睛。那眼神令Downey联想到塞壬的歌声。如果塞壬有着这样一双眼睛，那么她恐怕不需要唱歌，就能让路过的船员都醉倒在她身边。  
　　  
　　因为Downey觉得自己也醉了。他没有喝酒，却觉得Evans白的如同博拉博拉岛上白色沙滩一样的身体仿佛要把他整个人都吸进去。这沉醉的感觉，他猜测是因为车里的空气充满了Evans汗水里蒸腾出来的酒精。Downey的视线变得有点模糊，他的视野此时仿佛是调整过模式的相机，而只有Evans才是他能够聚焦到的唯一。  
　　  
　　当他们结束了这场让人有些紧张的性爱，Evans抱着两条长腿，草草的盖着自己的衬衫，脑袋枕在Downey的大腿上看着他。而Downey有些担忧的思考着一个问题：自己现在的状态是不是不适合开车？  
　　  
　　他觉得自己需要休息一会儿，然后掏出手机发了一条推特。是他们俩的合照。  
　　  
　　Evans从下面仰视着Downey的脸。手机屏幕的亮光在Downey的下睫毛上镀上一层光芒，他咖啡色的眼睛里映照着那个小小的、明亮的方块。

　　  
　　  
　　“你怎么又发了推特？”  
　　  
　　Evans正在把他们买的榭寄生从后备箱里拿出来。当他合上车后盖的时候，忍不住轻轻摸了那个小小的盾牌标志一下。然后他的手机屏幕突然亮了，待机界面中间跳出来一个特别关注的更新提示。Evans划开那个提示看了一眼，叹了口气，然后绕到Downey身边，把那个意味着Superfamily的图片点开，在对方眼前晃了晃。  
　　  
　　“全是形象经营的臭味啊。”Evans有些挖苦的说到。  
　　  
　　Downey笑了起来，“我觉得这样子很好玩。有什么不行的？”  
　　  
　　Downey其实比他成熟得多，但是却总是在这种奇妙的地方保留着他的孩子气。在社交网络上一样，现在也一样。  
　　  
　　老实说，Evans觉得这种对身高有需求的工作应该由自己来做，但是这意味着Downey会装模作样的抱怨他那其实并不存在的心理障碍。于是他扶着椅子的靠背，看着Downey踩着椅子挂好榭寄生。  
　　  
　　“爱，和平，宽恕。”Evans轻轻的念着。  
　　  
　　“最重要的是接吻——在榭寄生下接吻的情人能够共度余生。”Downey从椅子上下来，握住了Evans的手，然后把他推倒在沙发上。他嘴里哼着圣诞快乐歌，像小鸡啄米一样亲吻着Evans。Evans哈哈大笑着推开他。  
　　  
　　“别，这样太奇怪了。”  
　　  
　　“好了，别笑，再来一次。”Downey抓着男朋友的肩膀把他拉回来，这次他很认真，Evans最后却还是忍不住笑着把他推开了。  
　　  
　　“其实我在想你发的那张图片，搞得好像我们俩有了儿子一样。”Evans看着Downey无奈的目光解释道。  
　　  
　　“那你就给我生一个好了。”Downey挑挑眉毛，然而Evans摇了摇头，“我不。你来生。”  
　　  
　　“我看你是越来越肆无忌惮了。你还记不记得你是被我包养的？”Downey假装咬牙切齿的去扒Evans的衣服。Evans笑着踢他，“可是早就结束了，你现在只不过是......”  
　　  
　　Evans故意买了个关子，Downey停下动作，用目光示意他说完。  
　　  
　　“是我的老老公。”Evans反客为主的扑过来脱Downey的衣服。他们俩很快就扒掉了彼此的外套，然后Downey脱掉了Evans的毛衣，Evans脱掉了Downey的衬衫。最后Evans踢掉了自己的长裤，跪在那个漂亮的皮革沙发上，皮质的表面凉凉的，刺激的他身上泛起了一点细小的颗粒。  
　　  
　　Downey轻轻抚摸着Evans的后背。他的身体有着远远超乎标准审美的体型，那些肌肉线条格外的圆润和好看，Downey跪在地毯上扒开Evans圆润的臀瓣。那个小小的入口就是无数次的接纳了他的地方，Downey近乎虔诚的俯下身去舔舐那些柔软的褶皱，Evans抖了一下，皮肤肉眼可见的变红了，抱紧了沙发的靠背。  
　　  
　　Downey模仿着性交的动作，舌尖在他的后穴里进出。Evans难耐的回过头，用眼神催促着他。Downey站起身，然后把自己的龟头贴在那个收缩着的穴口上。  
　　  
　　Evans把手伸到后面，抱住了Downey的脖子。  
　　  
　　“我要进去了。”Downey在他耳边说道，但是还没等到回答，就猛的一用力，龟头直接戳进了肉洞，然后缓缓的挺进。  
　　  
　　Evans咬住嘴唇，屏住了呼吸，感受着那个肉刃一点一点的挤开自己的身体。然后就是快速的抽插。Downey的囊袋拍击着他的身体，不断的摩擦着他最敏感的那一点，带给他再熟悉不过的灭顶的快感。Evans咬着嘴唇，眼角发红，不断发出有些甜腻的喘息和沙哑的呻吟。  
　　  
　　Evans感觉眼前充斥着热烈又温暖的颜色。某一个瞬间，他绷紧了脚趾，然后侧过头，喘息着看着Downey的眼睛，“我......我要射了。”  
　　  
　　Downey也在喘，他握住了Evans硬到紧贴着小腹的阴茎，引得对方向后伸直了脖子，张开了嘴巴，脑袋用力抵在他的颈窝。  
　　  
　　“所以是不是你给我生孩子？”Downey放慢了动作，若有若无的快感引得Evans几乎要哭出来。  
　　  
　　“是，是我！”Evans瞪大了湿漉漉的蓝眼睛，哀求道，“我，我不行了......”  
　　  
　　Downey咬了咬牙，用力的冲撞起来，手上也加快了速度，然后快速的说道，“来吧，我的男孩......为我射出来。”  
　　  
　　“Downey......Downey！”Evans脱力的叫着他的名字，然后射在了Downey手心里。Downey咬着嘴唇又冲撞了几十下，然后射在了Evans里面。Evans的后穴微微痉挛着，肠壁感受着Downey的精液的冲刷。  
　　  
　　清洗过以后，Evans抱着Downey靠在沙发上。这个地方有点小，不太适合他们两个大男人挤在一起。但是Evans坚持说靠着壁炉，看着窗外的雪，才能叫做圣诞节。  
　　  
　　电视里在放真爱至上，但是这充满了节日和爱的气氛的电影却没有人在看——Downey和Evans仍然抱在一起接吻，那个点缀着红浆果的榭寄生在他们头上轻轻晃动着。  
　　  
　　而Evans突然抬起头，满脸严肃的问道，“你确实知道我是不能怀孕的吧？”  
　　  
　　Downey笑着亲了亲他额前的头发，“这个我还真不知道。我想得一次一次的试下去，最后才能证明......”  
　　  
　　Evans嗔怒的掐住了他的腰，但是那双手并没有用上多少力气，只是弄得Downey轻轻笑了起来。小胡子的男人眯着眼睛，有一下没一下的拍着Evans的胳膊，而Evans扭头看向了窗外。

　　  
　　  
　　那情景他直到现在也记得非常清楚。壁炉里的柴火劈啪作响，雪花簌簌的飘落，精致的小庭院里，木栅栏旁边，那辆科迈罗上覆盖着一层厚厚的雪。

　　  
　　  
　　录制完节目之后，Evans开着这辆车回家。他想起和主持人聊起的关于这辆订制版科迈罗的那些话题。Evans在聊起这辆车的时候总是忍不住发出他标志性的笑声。  
　　  
　　而事实远远不止他说出来的那些。这辆车几乎是他们关系的转折点，承载了他们太多的回忆。  
　　  
　　他送给他这辆车的那个家伙正在家里等着他。  
　　  
　　对，就是前面那个穿着睡衣，看起来一整天都没梳头，但是仍然无比英俊、动作优雅的的靠在花园栅栏上的男人。他满脸都是饱含着思念的的笑容，那种期待就好像不只是一天没见面，但是那种温暖又好像只是刚刚分开。  
　　  
　　男人走过来为他拉开车门，笑着问道，“炫耀够了吗？”  
　　  
　　是他的Robert Downey Jr。  
　　  
　　Chris Evans夸张的耸了耸肩膀，摇了摇头。  
　　  
　　“永远都不会够。”

　　  
　　  
　　如果爱也能成为一种习惯。


End file.
